Pokemon mystery dungeon:The adventures of Leo and Lily
by applelemonpie
Summary: Follow the adventures of the orphaned crybaby and bed-wetter Leo the Eevee and the abandoned but fierce Lily the Emolga.Watch as these two get themselves into mess after mess and stumble into something much bigger than themselves!Watch as they grow and change,as they mature as Pokemon!Will Leo and Lily be able to survive in the world they had so willingly walked into?Read to see!
1. Hope and a New Home

Chapter one: Hope and a New Home

The young Eevee opened his eyes, and crawled out of his makeshift nest, as were many of the other occupants of the Boy's dormitory; in the state's Underprivileged Youth Housing Center, or as most everyone called it the U-Y-H-C . The Eevee was as many of the others of his kind, bright brown fur, brown eyes, and a cream colored mane and tail tip. Now as this young Eevee shook some loose straw from his fur; he decided he had a pressing issue that he had to deal with immediately, which he blamed on his own lack of foresight; he had drunk way too much the night before, and decided that he didn't have to pee. With his bladder threating to burst, and make himself into an embarrassing mess; he shuffled as fast as he could manage to the large bathroom at the end of the large dormitory.

"Hey, Pee-Wee, where you going to in such a hurry?" A Zangoose, a little older than the Eevee said; stepping in front of him, effectively blocking off his path to the bathroom.

"Stop calling me Pee-Wee you Dickmuch! I'm going to the bathroom, now get outt'a my way!" The Eevee retorted, thou the words lost most of their bite; from the unusual high pitch of his voice and, hint of desperation that was evident from the quivering of his words. Also the shuffling of his back paws, swaying of his hips and clenching of his thighs that is commonly known as the Pee-Pee Dance was not lost on the bully.

"Well that's unusual, you just usually pee yourself in bed before you wake up. " The Zangoose gave an insincere smirk, "Well don't let me hold you up!" With an exaggerated motion the bully moved out of the way to the side, and with a flourish; gave a mocking bow.

"You know what, you're a dick Rex!" The Eevee yelped as he moved on past the bully, and into the threshold of the bathroom, but before he could get very far the bully was behind him, and had planted a strong kick into the little Pokémon's rump, knocking him head over paws.

The Eevee landed in an awkward position, on his back with his back legs spread, giving anyone who wanted a good view of his goods, but that wasn't the worst of it, he found that there was now no need to get to a toilet, it seemed that his body had decided that peeing right there on the floor was as good as anywhere else, despite the fact that most of the other boys could see him. In a futile effort to keep the other boys from seeing him pee himself; the young Eevee curled in onto himself, almost like he were sitting on his tailbone, effectively blocking the view of his dangly bits, but it was not able to stop the urine from dripping down from him and soaking him.

"Rex you fucking asshole, leave Leo alone!" Yelled the voice of an Emolga, a young Pokémon a little older than the Eevee; who has yellow checks and a black back and white body. The Emolga has flaps of skin in-between her arms and torso, that act as a glider when she jumps off tall places, the skin is yellow on the inside and black on the outside. Her tail is in the shape of a fat bolt of lightning, and all black except for a ring of yellow at the base near her rear end. She is also the best and only friend of the bullied Eevee.

"What the fuck are you doing in here Lily? This is the boy's dorm you fucking bitch!" Rex the Zangoose yelled at the intruding girl.

"I'm here to get Leo you prick, in case of the likely event that you've forgotten, Leo and I are moving out and going to an exploration guild! Now stop picking on him cause' your fucking jealous that he's the youngest Pokémon to pass the placing test with such a high score and you got the recorded for staying here longest and never passin!" She yelled at the bully, sparks dancing from her yellow cheeks. She advanced on him, anger evident in her eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about you stupid bitch! Me, jealous of Pee-Wee? Next you'll be saying I want to bend you over a table, what's going on in your head you stupid bitch?" Lily the Emolga did not say anything; she didn't have to because before Rex the asshole could say anything anymore, she had zapped him into next week with a thunderbolt, the Zangoose fell to the ground unconscious. She hurried over to Leo who was still curled up in a ball of embarrassment; she could tell he was crying. She crouched down next to Leo in the entrance of the bathroom, and began to scratch his head reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it big guy, " she said sweetly, all traces of her rage gone, "We're leaving this place today, you don't need to worry about that stupid bully, or all of those other people who don't do anything but watch! Come on, you got to jump into the bath before we go!" She rubbed her check against the top of Leo's head.

When Leo had washed himself up; he and Lily went down to the front door of the U-Y-H-C ;to meet the represented of the guild; where they were going to go live, and work in. She was there waiting for the duo when they got there.

"Ah, Lily and Leo I presume?" The reprehensive of the guild, an older looking Kangaskhan asked. "Ya we are." Lily said confidently; while Leo only gave a shy nod. "Good, good, I'm Sophia, and I'm here as the reprehensive of the guild called Hope, and we want the two of you to join." Sophia explained.

"Well, that's what we plan to do! So when do we leave?" Lily asked.

"Do either of you need to bring anything?" The older Pokémon asked. "Nope." Lily confirmed; Leo shook his head in agreement.

"Well then, if you two don't need to bring anything we can leave right now!" And they did. The trip was short, only a few hours on foot through the safe and well-populated city they live in called Worath. "Ah, were here!" Sofia said, pointing at a five story, very modern and impressive looking building. Both of the young recruits looked up in awe. "This here is our main branch; it's the HQ of Hope! Now were going to get the two's of you sorted out, and placed in one of the few branches of Hope there is around the country, and from there you will be assigned missions, schooling, or what have ya, it's also where you'll live!" The Kangaskhan kept walking towards the building; not noticing that both of her young charges had stopped dead in their tracks, after a moment Sofia turned around.

"What's wrong?" She asked clearly confused.

"Is it possible that Leo and I will be separated? Because I will not allow it to happen!" The Emolga said with steel in her voice, and Leo was staring at the Kangaskhan so hard that it could have cut through rock. It was apparent that neither of them wanted to be separated.

"Oh, don't worry about that, if the two of you want to be together; just tell the examiner and it'll happen, so don't ya worry!" Leo sighed with relief, the only thing he had decided long ago that was good about him being abounded at the U-Y-H-C ; was that he got to meet Lily, she had been his best friend as long as he could remember, and he knew it was the same with her.

Sofia led the two into the building; they entered a glorious lobby with green tiled floors. The room was huge and there were Pokémon all over the place, going in and out of various doors, sitting on seats or just plain talking. Sofia waved at a receptionist, and led Leo and Lily into an elevator. After getting off the two young Pokémon were led down a long and complex series of hallways, until finally the Kangaskhan opened a door.

"Hey, Kerry, I got the two recruits, you know what to do!" She yelled to a Chansey sitting at a desk in the little office. Next she spoke to Lily and Leo,

"Alright, this's were I leave ya! This Chansey here is a nice lady, and she is also our medical examiner, she'll be giving the two of you physicals and deciding where you two are going to be placed!" With those worlds Sofia left.

The Chansey got up from her desk and came over to the two young Pokémon.

"Alright, I'm Kerry, and as Sofia said I'm going to be giving each of you a physical, and deciding which base of Hope you'll be stationed at!" The Chansey walked over to her desk, and grabbed two files. "Alright, Lily sweetie, follow me." She began to walk to a side door that Leo hadn't noticed earlier.

"Hold on a minute, Leo and I want to go to the same place….." Lily was interrupted by the Chansey.

"Oh, don't worry; I wasn't planning to separate the two of you, in your files it says that the two of you have been friends; ever since the two of you were stuck in the U-Y-H-C, I couldn't make you two part ways now!" The relief on both Leo's and Lily's faces was evident. "Okay now, Leo darling, wait here until it's your turn for your physical, you can lie down on the couch if you want. If you need anything Lily and I will be in the exam room."

About a half hour later Lily and Kerry came out of the exam room, and Leo noticed that Lily's face was redder than he has ever seen it.

"Alright, your turn Leo." The Chansey said. Leo jumped from the couch he was lying on, and started to make his way over to the exam room. As he was passing by Lily; she gave him a playful shove.

"Have fun Pee-Wee." She teased. "Don't call me Pee-wee!" He snapped back, Lily just giggled knowingly.

Leo walked into the exam room before Chansey. Once Leo was in the room; Kerry closed the door behind them, and told Leo to get onto the scale in the corner of the exam room. Leo noted that the room looked much like how he imaged an exam room to look. A big table on one wall; with butcher paper covering it, a big sink with cabinets above it, and more cabinets by the exam table, and of course the scale Leo was now standing on.

"Alright, let's see…. You weigh about 6.9 Kilograms, a little over weight, but not much!" The Nursing Pokémon explained.

"6.9 kilograms? How much is that?" Leo asked.

"Ah, about 15.2 pounds. Alright, please come over here!" She suggested, indicating he was to be measured; using the measuring scale printed on the wall next to the weighing scale. Leo did so without complaint.

"Hey, how much am I over weight?" Leo asked innocently.

"About a pound, I'll be able to give you a better estimate once we know how tall you are." She explained.

Kerry placed her hand on Leo's head, and patted down his fluff he had on top of his head.

"Alright, stand up straight now!" He did as he was asked. "Hmm, Just under a foot, or about .2 meters. Alright, you're just about a pound overweight, and your average height. Jump up onto the table please." Said the nursing Chansey. Leo happily jumped onto the table and sat down, waiting for whatever was next.

"Alright, next I am going to feel your spine, to see if it has any curves, or bumps that it shouldn't have, so sit up straight okay?" She did as she explained, and found nothing wrong. "Aright Leo, roll onto your back, next I need to feel your stomach and other organs like your liver, as well as your glands, to see if I can find anything out of place." Kerry explained.

She started with the glands in his neck, and moved down to his sides, when she palpitated his sides under his ribs, he began to wiggle around from the ticklish feeling, when she finished with that; she moved on to his stomach and did the same thing.

"Alright, you can sit back up Leo." He does so, "Did you find anything wrong with me?" He asked simply.

"No, not at all, but there is one more thing I have to do." "What is it?" "I have to check your testacies to make sure they don't have any lumps, or bumps that can be cancer, or keep you from having babies latter on, while it might be embarrassing; it is in most boy' physicals and is commonly done. So I need you to turn around, and put your rump up as if you're going to pounce on something." She told the young Eevee. "But…Do I…" Kerry interrupted. "Don't worry Leo, I won't hurt you, and you have nothing I haven't seen already. " She said gently.

"O..okay." Leo turned around, and raised his rear end as instructed, despite his embarrassment. The Chansey gently moved his tail aside, and palpitated each testy in turn. When she was satisfied she would find nothing wrong she stopped, and had Leo put his rump back down.

"Alright sweetie, you're done, and you're as healthy as could be. You can leave as soon as you're ready. I'll be in the waiting room with Lily until you come out." Leo only nodded his head. When Leo left the room Lily asked, "What took you, ready to go yet? We're being sent to Hope's branch in Moon Forest, we leave tomorrow morning, until then we're going to bunk in the overnight room."

The two young Pokémon were led to the overnight room by the Chansey. The room was big, with many bunk beds lining the walls. Leo chose the bottom bunk of the bed in the farthest corner of the room, and laid down upon it. To his surprise, but not displeasure, Lily laid herself down next to him, on the same bed.

"What're you doing Lily?" Leo asked, feeling his heart speed up.

"I'm lying down! What does it look like?" She teased, gently pawing his ear; in the way she had found years ago that he loved.

"I mean, why are you laying here?" Leo complained under his breath, enjoying Lily's treatment on his ears.

"What, you don't want to sleep with me? We've never had the chance before! I think it will be fun" She teased, breathing into his ear and wrapping her arms around him.

"Shut up you perv!" Leo grumbled innocently despite his fiercely burning face.

"Perv? What do you think I mean? I just want to cuddle up, and sleep here!" Giggling, Lily kissed the top of her lifelong friend's head. She pulled Leo close to herself, and snuggled into him, getting ready to go to sleep; until a thought went through her head.

"Have you gone to the bathroom yet, Leo?"

The next morning Leo and Lily woke up from the gentle but firm voice of Sophia the Kangaskhan.

"Hey, you two, come on, you're gonna miss the train! Get your butts outt'a bed!" Sophia commanded.

Lily and Leo made the trip without Sophia; to Moon forest, with instructions that there will be a Pokémon there to guide them to their new base and home. The train ride was uneventful, and boring for the two, although they were lucky enough to get a car all to themselves. The trip was six and a half hours long, but they arrived without incident and safely. Once they left the train, they soon found the Pokémon who was going to take them to Moon Forest's branch of Hope, it was a male Charmander, and he was holding a sign with Leo's and Lily's names, they approached him easily.

"Are you two Leo and Lily?" The Charmander asked.

"Ya…we are, what's your name?" Leo asked in his shy voice.

"I'm Hitokage; it's nice to meet you. Let's go to your new home! Oh, by the way, welcome to Hope!"

Hitokage led Leo and Lily out of the train terminal, and into the forest town, and the one thing that Leo and Lily realized about it almost instantly; that it was beautiful. The three walked through the town; that completely coexisted with nature, outstandded by it, how the buildings were built into the trees without killing them, that the buildings themselves were part of the trees, that the inside of the building was the inside of the tree.

"This is amazing Hitokage, how is this possible, without killing the trees?" Lily asked.

"I don't know; you have to ask the builders, who are all strong grass type Pokémon!" The fire lizard explained.

"A strong grass Pokémon can do this?" Leo asked, admiration glowing in his eyes. Lily smiled at Leo's surprise, and the fact he said something without being prompted, she felt he was coming out of his shell a bit.

"Yup, and so much more!" Hitokage explained with enthusiasm. The three walked through the town for a little longer, and every once and a while Hitokage would explain what one of the trees was housing, until finally they arrived to a huge clearing; with a giant tree in the center.

"Welcome to the Hope of Moon Forest! This is my home, and now it is yours too Lily, Leo! Let's go inside, and get the two of you registered and assigned rooms."

Leo and Lily stood at the entrance of the tree building, a giant Elm, it was so big it completely dwarfed any of the trees the two had seen before, and there was an untold amount of windows dotting the trunk and the bigger branches. Leo, Lilly, and Hitokage walked up to the wooded oak doors and entered the giant tree that could hold everyone in the town if need be.

The inside was just as amazing as the outside, it was magnificent. The floor was a natural part of the Elm tree, and the walls looked as if they had been grown out of the tree as well. The room they found themselves inside was a general reception area, with a receptionist sitting at a desk, in the middle of the room.

"Yo, I got the newbies here, is the master in?" Hitokage asked the receptionist.

"No, unfortunately he's been called away, but you can take the new recruits to Gardevoir, she'll take care of assigning them rooms and equipment. You know where to go I presume?" The Receptionist said.

"Yup, thanks." The Charmander replied. Hitokage led Leo and Lily into one of the many doors in the room. They followed him down a complicated set of hallways, and doors for a few minutes before Leo asked,

"How do you get around here?"

"You get used to it eventually. Common, were almost there." He explained.

They went through one last door, and found themselves in a small office. At the end of the room was a graceful looking Gardevoir sitting behind her desk.

"What can I do for you?" The Gardevoir asked the little group.

"I have the new recruits here; they need to be given rooms and equipment." He explained.

"I see, thank you then, you may leave." She commanded with a small smile. After he left she turned to Leo and Lily, "Let's see, hold on a moment, I got to find your files, I stuck em' somewhere, we got them in only an hour ago." She dug around her cluttered desk for a moment until she found two files, one on Leo and Lily respectfully. She pulled open the one with Lily's name written on it.

"Okay, good weight, healthy body, good, good, hmm, your placement test score is remarkable! A 95%, that far beats the 60% required to be accepted here! As a matter of fact, I think you're score here is the highest, ever higher than the Master's when he came here! Well I'm expecting a lot out of you sweetie!" She praised earnestly, her excitement bubbling over. Lily smiled and said,

"Thanks, but if you think my score's high you should see Leo's, this brats a genius!" She gently slapped Leo on the flank; Leo just blushed and nudged Lily away. Curious the Gardevoir grabbed Leo's folder and opened it.

"Hmm, good weight, healthy body, and…" The Gardevoir stopped talking and stared at Leo's file then at Leo and back at the file again.

"This is amazing, 100%... You're something Leo! I never have heard of anyone getting a perfect score! And at twelve years old to boot, you're not even allowed to take it until your twelve, but getting a 95% at fourteen is also quite something Lily….. Hmm, two amazing recruits in one day…. Alright, how well do you know each other?" The Gardevoir asked.

"Leo's my best friend; we've known each other for as long as we can remember!" The Emolga explained.

"Ya," Leo said quietly, " She's been there for me for as long as I can remember." Leo gently rubbed his side against Lily. Lily, smiling placed a paw on his head. The Gardevoir smiled at them knowingly.

"I see, then I will assign the two of you to a two bedroom flat on the fifth floor. Also, the two of you will be Team 1A, accounting for your impressive test scores! Here's your keys!" The older Pokémon handed Leo and Lily a set of keys each.

"The extra keys open doors that only members of Hope are allowed to go, tomorrow please come back here, I have more stuff to give you, and there is more talking to be done, but for now it's best to let you two go to your new flat, and get settled in! Hitokage will lead you two to your new home." The Gardevoir explained happily.

"Umm, Miss… you said our scores were really high, what is the average score?" Leo quizzed.

"Hmm, usually about a 63-64, and sometimes we get smarter Pokémon who get into the 70s. Thou that's not a lot higher than the minimum of 60% is it?" She alleged.

Leo and Lily later stood in their flat, completely shocked from what was now theirs. Ever sense being orphaned Leo has owned nothing, not even the makeshift nest he had slept on, and the same goes for Lily, while her parents were known to be still alive; they still abandoned her when she hatched, and have given her nothing; for the entire 14 years she had been alive. Now the two of them stared blankly at what was now theirs, a two bedroom and one bath flat that even had a small living room and a kitchen, as well as a little laundry room, they were overcome with happiness, and hope at what the future may bring.

End of chapter one

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Please comment and tell me what you think! I will try to upload at least once a week, and in the chapters to come you will get to learn ever more about the crybaby and bed wetter Leo, and his best friend the bold Lily! Also five points to whoever knows why I gave the Charmander the name Hitokage!

P.S. The next chapter has been written in the first person, a more comfortable style of writing for me. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you will continue enjoying!

With much love

AppleLemonpie.


	2. A bite from the fruit of knowledge

PLEASE READ

Author's notes: Within this chapter there is some graphic language about how sex works, as would be described by a 14 year old. Although if you are above the age of 12, it should be nothing at all knew. Now there is no actual sex, or sexual activity in this chapter of any kind, and if in the future I do add some, I will warn you the reader before the chapter, and where it happens in the chapter for if you would want to skip it, but still read the chapter. Now one more thing, I am switching to first person point of view from here on out, so without further ado I present to you, chapter two!

Chapter two: A bite from the fruit of knowledge.

Leo's POV

Lily and I stood in our new home, completely thrilled and shocked. A two bedroom; one bath; a kitchen; a little fully equipped laundry room, and a living room; all an empty canvas for us to decorate and fill, all to ourselves, and I could not believe it, and I knew Lily couldn't either.

"This is all ours now Leo!" The young Emolga started, "It's ours and we can do what we want with it, we can buy paintings, fill the fridge with what we want, eat when we want, buy nice furniture, a TV, anything we want, it is all ours now Leo, all we got to do is start doing missions and there is nothing that we won't be able to get!" She turned toward me, tears of joy sparkling in her adorable brown eyes.

"We're free Leo! We're free of that stupid place now!" She threw her arms around my neck, and I, in return, nuzzled the crook of her neck. Despite myself, I began to cry, to actually cry; not like she was, with only tears lighting up my eyes, but full on sobbing. She reacted as anyone would when their best friend, there only friend for that matter, breaks down for no apparent reason.

"Quit your crying you big baby," She pulled away from our hug and held my face at an arm's length away. "You don't have to cry, you don't have to see those assholes from that stupid orphanage, and if you ever do see em' again, and if you do, you'll be strong enough to kick their asses into next year!" She promised me, pulling me back in and kissing the top of my head, in-between my ears.

"You think so Lily? I mean, could I ever be strong? I can't imagine it," I choked back a sob. "I just don't see myself being able to beat a bully like Rex, or someone even stronger!" Lily looked at me a little sadly.

"Leo, you will so much stronger than you are now! We will train before we start doing hard missions, so we will get stronger! And the harder the job, the stronger you, and I, will get! We will get so much stronger than any of those good for nothing bullies at that shithole, just you wait boy, and just you wait!" When she finished her grin stretched ear from ear, and it was impossible not to believe her, so then and there I dreamed up my first goal in life, not like becoming a part of a guild, I only wanted to get away from the place I lived and the Pokémon there, no, I had a real dream, and right there I decided I would become strong, so strong that no one would try to harm me, or Lily, particularly Lily, who had always been protecting me my entire life. I decided nothing would stop this from happening. Nothing would stop me from being able to protect Lily.

"Come on Leo, let's go check out the rest of our home!" She emplorlerd, clearly impatient and wanting to see the rest of our new home. First went into the bathroom. The room was a good size with three entrances, the two bedrooms and the hallway. The bathroom was equipped with a huge bathtub; with so much room it could have sat five of me conformably. Along one wall was the sink. Above the sink was the mirror and medicine cabinet, underneath was the little storage space. Of course you can't forget the toilet. With so many quadrupeds in the world we didn't see many sit down toilets, and this was no exception. It was practically a porcelain platform with a long hole, but not deep, in the middle to do your business into with a button on the ground to flush. The best part about it was we didn't have to share with 40 other Pokémon anymore. We walked into one of the bedrooms from its entrance to the bathroom. We found the smaller one.

The room had no furnishings except a small bed built into the wall. The bed itself was interesting; the wall that housed it had a slot hollowed out, about three feet tall, and was about four feet long. The effect of the bed being in a hole of sorts was that when you're inside it feels like you're in a small den with a fluffy nest, despite the fact it currently lacked blankets and pillows. The rest of the room was a lot less interesting, the shape of the room was that of an irregular pentagon, and in the wall opposite the den like bed was a huge window, looked out at the top of the forest.

The other bedroom, the master bedroom, was the same, except bigger. The bed was the same size, and made in the same fashion so that going inside of it would be like crawling into a small cave or den, though it also was naked. With a smile the size of the tree we now lived in Emolga said,

"Well, I guess this room is our new bedroom!"

"Wait, ours? Won't it be easier for each of us to have our own room? I mean, that's why theirs two!" I said, despite not having any problem once so ever with her idea.

"Nope, there are two because we need a guest room, and besides, it's always better to sleep together, right? Expeshely now when no one will get mad at as for falling asleep together, like that one time on the couch in the game room at the U-Y-H-C!" She said, referring to a time the two of us in trouble for falling asleep cuddled up on a couch. "And now there is no one to keep us separated in a boy's room and girls' room!" She gently pushed me onto the bed, I had to duck or I would have clipped my head on the top of the hole's roof. She crawled in and pounced on top of me, rolling the both of us to the far wall of our new den like bed. We played around for a little bit, each of us trying to get on top and pin the other, and of course Lily won. We laid like that for a bit, with me on my back and lily pinning my arms by my head, until I said,

"Okay, I don't mind sharing, but I do see a little problem."

"Well I see two," She said with a teasing smile, " One, there are no blankets or pillows, but that's fine until we can buy some, we'll just cuddle up tightly, Two, and more important, is the fact you wet the bed a lot, I don't want to be peed on all the time!" She giggled at my blushing face and kissed my nose. "But, as long as you pee before going to sleep you should be fine! But if you do wet the bed, I'm putting you in diapers at night!" She teased, poking me in the stomach.

"Fine, but if you're the one to wet the bed then you have to wear the diapers!" I retorted, sticking my tongue out at her. She released one of my arms and pinched my extended tongue and began to gently pull and shake my head with it.

"Fine, you got yourself a deal!" Then she did something I would never forget, she moved her arm away from my face and pinned down my arm again, then she lowered her face to mine and gave me my first real kiss. My heart felt like it would explode, and I loved it, despite my shock She broke the kiss a moment later.

"W…why did you do that?" I stuttered, shocked and happy at the same time, and I knew my face must have been bright red.

"Because, I love you, and I know you love me! And now I can't get in trouble for kissing you like this, like I have always wanted!" Her face was slightly red too

"I…I..I love you too, Lily!" Before I said thoese words I knew I loved Lily, but not how I loved her, but then, I did know, I knew that I loved her in the way that when I looked at her my paws tingled at got wet, where my heart begins to pound, where I would do anything she asked. She gave me the happiest of smiles, and kissed me once more, as I laid under her, with her lips on mine, I wished it would never end, I wished that I could be that happy and safe forever. I was truly in love, and so was she.

We stayed on the bed, eating each other's faces and rolling around, and having a lot of fun doing it too. That fun was cut short by the uninvited guest we had who had walked into the bedroom. It was Hitokage the Charmander. He stood in the entrance of our room, his mouth agape, and he just stared at us, me on the bottom with Lily's arms wrapped around my neck, and my arms around hers. My hind legs were wrapped around her waist, and hers mine. We must have been quite the sight, a 12 year old Eevee and a 14 year old Emolga wrapped up in each other's arms and munching each other's faces. He just kept on staring, and we stared back, as if we were in an old western shoot off. After a while he randomly blurted,

"Coitus interruptus!" His face turned a deep shade of pink and he covered his mouth in shock. Lily stared at him with an expression that practically said, "_Like, what the fuck?"_ I just stared at him in confusion, what he said sounded like gibberish to me. Hitokage ran from the room in embarrassment, but looked more like fear. When he was gone Lily burst out laughing and rolled of off me, holding her sides, she laid there laughing as hard as she could.

"What's so funny? I don't get it?!" I expressed, pouncing on her, and barely missing hitting the roof of the cubby where the bed was situated. After this she only laughed harder than ever. It took her a moment to compose herself, but when she looked at my face, set in the best pout I could manage, she broke out once again. When the laughing finally succeeded she said,

"Coitus interruptus means to interrupt someone during sex! Hitokage thought we were doing it!" She said, beginning to hiccup.

"Wait," I started in a perfect display of ignorant innocence," we weren't having sex?" She stared up at me, and her mouth stretched into the biggest smile I had seen from her up to then, and she began laughing, despite the fact I was on top of her, pinning her down by her chest. After a moment she pushed me off of her and pinned me down, still giggling, she kissed my nose.

"Do you know how babies are made?" She asked me curisly.

"Umm," Not willing to admit I didn't, I made something up, " To have a baby you need to, umm," She stopped me there.

"Do you know anything about making babies? At all?" She asked. Then I remembered what the Chancy who gave me my physical said when she was checking my testis.

"Umm, my balls are important?" I put out, uncertain. Laughing again she asked me,

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Telling!" Was my confident reply, she began laughing again she rolled off of me. She jumped out of our crawl in bed, and said.

"Ya, there are important, without em' you won't ever be able to have babies, so keep em' safe! But still, it's funny that you don't know anything about sex and how it works at your age! I mean, you're only two years younger than me!" She laughed the words out, her face arranged in a happy grin. I stepped out of our bed, and putting my rump up in the air I prepared to pounce on her. I wiggled my bum and leapt. She let me get her. Once on the ground with me on top she said,

"You're adorable Leo, and you're just so cute! I love you so much!" She bent her head up and kissed me.

"What is sex like?" I asked the girl who I had pinned. Without skipping a beat Lily replied,

"I'm not telling you! I don't want to destroy your innocence. But I do want to do it with you someday and maybe even have some babies!" With a quick and strong motion Lily flipped us over and now had me pinned. She gently kissed me again.

"Oh come on, tell me how it works! I'm only two years younger than you!" I complained to Lily.

"Hmm, do you really want to know, it's kinda' gross." She explained to me, getting off of me and letting me up.

"Ya I do, tell me Lily!" I commanded eagerly. She shrugged and gave up.

"Okay then, sex is very easy to do, all there really is to it is the boy puts his penis in the girl's vagina, and then they hump until the boy cums." She explained to me, though most of her explanation was lost on me. I cocked my head and asked,

"Hump? And what does it mean to cum? Oh, and what's a vagina?" She stared at me for a moment, and then she started to paw her forehead.

"Did they never teach you anything in the boy's classes? " She sighed, " To Cum is when the boy reaches orgasm, the best feeling during sex, and ejaculates, or shoots his sperm out, and sperm is what gets a girl pregnant. The vagina is, a, umm, it's like a hole in between a girls legs if they walk on two legs, or under her tail hole on the bottom her rump is she walks on four. To hump is when a boy or girl rubs their private parts against something by using their hips to make them feel good, and it's the same thing when a boy puts his penis in the girl, they just have to move their hips and bodies in a way so the penis slides in, then almost all the way out, then in again. Then they just keep doing that until they cum, and yes girls can cum too." She explained to me, not seeming to get embarrassed at all at the topic. She atulay seemed comfortable sitting on the floor with her legs spread out, I diffidently didn't, I even was lying down to completely hide my boy hood.

"Wait, if girls can cum, then can boys get pregnant, or can girls get themselves pregnant? And I don't see a hole in-between your legs! And how does a boy get his wiener in the girl?" I questioned, turning her face bright pink. She crossed her legs.

"Don't try to find my vagina! That's weird!" She complained, her face returning to its original yellow and white, "My vagina is a small flexible hole in between my legs, but it's not just some open hole for the entire world to see! Its entrance is like a slit with little lips around it. And when a girl cums, weather by sex or she does it herself, she won't get herself pregnant, because girls don't have sperm! It just feels really good. And boys can't get pregnant." She explained patently to me. I still had more questions,

"So how does a person make themselves feel good, and you didn't answer how a boy gets his wiener in the girl." She sighed and began to speak once more.

"The boy's penis gets hard when it is played with or when his body thinks there is a chance he could have sex, or even when a girl is in heat, which means she is most likely able to get pregnant and her body smells different, also it happens a couple times a night when the boy is asleep, also it sometimes happens randomly, I'm sure it's happened to you at some time. All the boy has to do to get it in the girl is slid it in her. And someone is able to make themselves feel good and cum by masturbating, which for boys means rubbing the penis with a paw, or rubbing it onto something else like a pillow, and for a girl it means rubbing the outside of the vagina, the lips I told you about and around them, and even sticking the digits from her paw in her vagina, or even other things like a cucumber. A girl can also rub herself on a pillow or something like a boy can." Lily explained to me, and coming up at the end of my questions I asked,

"What does sex feel like, and what does it feel like to, umm, masturbate?" I wondered, she responded.

"All I know is that sex feels good, and helps bring the two people together more, as for masturbation I don't know what it would feel like for a boy, but for a girl, or just me anyway, it starts with my private parts feeling tingly and when I start rubbing it begins to get more and more intense until my whole body is shivering and I feel like I am going to exploded, and then I do explode, but in a good way." Lily told me, blushing slightly form telling me something so personal and interment. I felt lucky to have her, someone to love, and someone to love me; who won't keep secrets from me, and someone I felt I can confide anything with. I sat next to her and placed my head in the crook of her neck, she smiled and hugged me. "Satisfied?" She asked.

"Ya, I get it, kindda'. But if sex brings two people closer together, shouldn't we do it?" I asked innocently but eagerly. She giggled and kissed my forehead.

"Ya, but later on, okay? We don't want to start having sex until we know we can take care of any accidently babies, because we don't want to send anyone to a place like where we lived. So until then you're stuck masturbating." She said the last part teasingly.

"Wait, hold on, you said boys' wieners get hard at night and sometimes randomly, have you seen mine?" I asked, rubbing my thighs together shyly. Lily kissed me again, and replied,

"Ya, I've seen it many times, you even rubbed it against me the other night in Hopes main base while you slept." She kissed me again, "But I don't care, as long as you don't try to make me do something I don't want, what your body feels, no matter what it is, is fine! Also, last night, it was kinda cute when you started to rub yourself against me in your sleep." She kissed me again, but this time she wrapped herself around me and brought us to the ground, she on top as usual. She broke the kiss.

"Oh, and Leo, if you ever have sex with any other person other than me, ever, I will kill both of you, because you belong to me now, and I you!" While what Lily said was a threat I felt comforted by her words, and I knew there and then that there is no other girl for me in the world. She kissed me again. As we kissed and cuddled I realized something,

"Lily, what did Hitokage want, and is he still here?" She looked at me for a moment, and then she said,

"Hmm, I don't know what he wanted; let's go see if he's still here." We left our empty bedroom and made our way to our living room, we found no other Pokémon, and that included the interloper Hitokage.

"I wonder what he wanted. Because it couldn't have been he just wanted to watch us kissing all over the place," I started, "Maybe he forgot to tell us something?" Lily spotted something on the built in bar above the kitchen sink which separated the living room from the kitchen.

"It's a letter from Hitokage!" Lily said, holding up an envelope with our names on the front, written in a very girly, loopy, lettering.

"Are you positive that's from Hitokage? I mean, look at the hand writing, it looks like a 60 year old girl's! So, what's in it?" I said to Lily, in response to her finding the envelope. Lily turned it around in perpetration of opening it, and there, in a messy scrawl, was written, "Sorry for walking in on the two of you, I'll definitely knock next time." –Hitokage.

"That's what you should have done in the first place." Lily muttered under her breath. "Then again, maybe we should have locked the front door, right Leo?" She turned her head to me, an amused smile tugging at her lips.

"Just find out what the letter says!" I said, in an exaggerated exasperated tone.

"Fine, fine, whatever the little horn-dog, or horn-fox, wants." She gently teased, making my face burn slightly. She opened the letter and began to read,

"Dear lily and Leo,

It has come to my attention that the two of you have lived in an orphanage your entire life, and thus owns nothing and have no money. While that will be remedied when the two of you start doing missions for our guild, and receive your payment for said assignments, that won't happen for a little while until you have been cleared fit for assignment, which means you meet the minimum requirements in strength, education, and your overall reliability. We'll start your assessments latter on tomorrow. But in the meantime I have released that the two of you don't have a pillow or a loaf of bread between the two of you, so I have enclosed several hundred poke' within. It should be enough to buy some food and some bedding as well as other essentials. I have sent Hitokage to take the two of you to the nearest superstore.

My best wishes two the two of you,

Delphi the Gardevoir. Lily finished reading the letter. She pulled out another slip of paper that had been inserted in the envelope. It was directions to the supermarket that Hitokage had written for us.

"Where did Hitokage get the pen and paper from? He had to wright the instructions here when he thought we were having sex. I didn't see him carrying any bag when he picked us up earlier." I wondered out loud.

"Who knows, don't think too hard about it, also, you thought we were having sex to, so don't be mean." She stuck her tongue out at me in a way I found adorable. I stuck mine out back at her.

"Well, let's go, we have nothing better to do anyway. And besides, we have a little money now, and because we only have to furnish one bed, we might have a little money left over!" Lily gushed happily, and I was happy too, the entire day and a third since we left had been full of happy surprises. Getting to spend our first night free out of the U-Y-H-C, even if I did have an awkward physical before going to bed, then Lily and I went on our first train, and rode it for hours. We even got our own place to live that we don't have to share with anyone else, also, I got my first kiss, and then many, many other ones. I decided that the day had been very, very good, and now we had a little money to top it off.

We left the giant tree guild and entered the pre-sunset light. We stood at the end of the road that led to the guild, and lily said,

"Let's try to get back before dark; we have at least an hour and a half before then. Come on, let's get going Leo!" We made good time with Hitokage's directions, we made it to the store within 10 minutes, and like all of the other building in Moon forest the building was a part of a tree itself. We entered the tree building and found ourselves in a store for the first time in our lives, and we were overcome by all of the things we saw for sell, and all of the Pokémon who were also shopping.

"Umm, where do we find blankets and stuff?" I asked, staring wide-eyed, and looking at all the goods around us.

"I… I don't know, let's see if we can find what we are looking for. We do want to get back before dark." Lily suggested. We left the entrance of the store, each of us equipped with a plastic basket, mine hanging from my mouth by its handles, and Lily's gripped in one of her paws. It took us forever to locate the bedroom section, and when we did we just stood there, silently freaking out about all of the stuff we had to choose from.

"Umm, what should we get?" Lilly asked, "I like this set of sheets, and their pink and cheap." She held up the pack of sheets she had found.

"How about no, the color is too girly, and besides, it's so cheap, it'll be falling apart within an hour of us using them!" I supplied, and Lily agreed that the price might mean lower quality, but she pouted on my option of the color. In the end we decided on two purple comforters, a set of purple sheets, and a pack of, you guessed it, purple pillow cases, and two pillows for the cases.

"Why do we need two comforters?" I complained, "We're using almost half of the money with everything!" We were now walking to the food area with our new, but as of yet unpaid, linins for our bed.

"Well Leo, why do you think we need two? Any idea?" She asked me. I remained silent." Do you remember our deal earlier, before we started swapping spit? About the diapers? Well, I have the sinking feeling that we will need to change our sheets and stuff at least once before I come out here to buy diapers!" She teased gently, nudging me in my side.

"I won't wet the bed!" I complained, putting some veggies in my basket. "I haven't wet the bed in a long time!"

"Four days, it's only been four days since you last peed the bed. And I'm not including when that asshole Rex made you wet yourself yesterday morning. Oh, I also found how much the diapers cost, and have set aside the money, I can't wait, you'll look adorable!" She gave me a quick peck on mu muzzle before I could complain at all, "Now come on, when we were passing the clothes I saw something I wanted to get!"

It turns out what she wanted was a purple scarf for herself, and an ice blue one for me.

"It'll look good on you, and besides, it reminds me of you for some reason." Smiling, I rubbed my head against hers. She grabbed my face and turned my head around to kiss me.

"Hey, you two, take it somewhere else, and besides the two of you are too young to be doing stuff like that!" We turned to the disproving Pokémon, an elderly Noctowl. She scrawled at us and walked away. We turned to each other, Lily clutching the scarf she had picked out, and I holding the one she picked for me, we burst out laughing.

"What an old lady! Come on Leo, we have a little money left still. Let's go get some,….. CANDY!" Her face broke out in a wicked grin, as did mine; candy was one of the many luxuries banned in the U-Y-H-C. Before we left the clothing area we also grabbed a small bag of detergent.

"For when you wet the bed Leo." She said teasing me; she dropped the bag of detergent in her basket. We also grabbed some shampoo, soaps and a bag of bathing salts in the bath section.

"I've never had a chance to use these before." She said, referring to the bath salts, "They should be nice, and Leo, if you're good I might let you use them too!" She hugged the bag to her chest, before she popped it in my basket.

Counting everything up, we only had 15 poke' left over, so on the way to checkout we grabbed a huge box of mixed flavored, sea salt toffee, something we have never had before. When we left the store with paper bags filled with our new stuff hanging from my jaws and Lily's arms, we found the sun had long since set; it was completely dark outside now.

"How long were we in there?" I asked Lily in disbelief. It did not feel like twenty minutes had gone by, let alone at least an hour and a half.

"Who knows? Well, let's go home. I love that word now, home." Lily said, starting towards the Guild.

"Hey, Lily," I started.

"Ya?"

"Who's our Guild Master?" I asked simply, as we walked alone in the forest city.

"You know what, I don't know!"

When we returned to our flat we found that we were starting to get tired. So we tossed the food in the fridge, the veggies on the counter and the bathroom stuff in the bathroom, the rest of everything we stuck in our room, including the candy, and the detergent.

"Okay, I'm going to make our bed, go toss the detergent on top of the washer." Lily commanded me.

"As you wish, master." I joked, giving exaggeratedly low bow. She smiled, amused, and said,

"If you keep that up you'll stay a virgin forever Leo!" She gently pushed my rump, shoving me away, and I started to make my way to the little laundry room. Right before I exited the room I turned my head and asked,

"What's a virgin?" She turned around and explained,

"A person who's never had sex."

"Well, you've never had sex Lily, so if I stay a virgin forever, so do you." I stuck out my tongue and padded out of the room with the small bag of detergent balanced on my back. When I returned Lily was snuggled down in our now made up den-bed. She poked her head out from the crevice,

"Leo, go to the bathroom before you come to bed." She commanded, and without a complaint, I did.

We bedded down for the night, without touching our toffee, and fell asleep snuggled up for the second night in a row, and it made me very, very happy. Sleeping in her arms made me feel totally safe and loved; two feelings that were rare for Pokémon of the U-Y-H-C. I hoped she felt as safe and loved as I did. We woke naturally the next morning, no alarms, and no one yelling at us to get up, nothing. I woke when Lily started to stir, and soon we were detangling ourselves from our blanket and sheets, and hopped out of bed yawning.

"Cool, another dry night Leo." Lily complimented "Come on, let's go make some breakfast." She finished.

"Alright Lily, let's go!" After eating a small breakfast Lily and I went and sat down in the empty living room.

"So, Leo, what should we do today? Get married maybe?" Her words caught me off guard; I stared at the Emolga sitting in front of me on the carpet, and muttered my most intelligent response ever.

" Ehh…Wh…Hu?" I stared at her blankly, despite my red blushing face. Lily just started laughing.

"You look cute when you're embarrassed." Lily said cutely, "And I was just kidding about the marriage,…. for now." She leaned over and kissed me, and began to scratch me in-between my ears; at the same time. I broke the kiss, my face still warm.

"I think we should go to the Gardevoir's office again, she did say to come over today when we left her office." I reminded Lily.

"Hmm, okay Leo, wait here for a moment though." She jumped up off her butt and ran into our room. She returned a moment later with our scarfs, my icy blue one and her purple one.

"Stand up; I'm going to wrap you up Leo." I did as I was asked, and she gently wrapped the scarf around my neck, when she was satisfied with mine she did hers herself. We went into the bathroom to admire our new possessions in the mirror. Lily's scarf wrapped around her neck, and the left end went over her shoulder and draped across her back, and reached just below the base of her tail; where it wouldn't mess with her walking. The right side hanged down to her chest. My scarf didn't adorn me nearly as well, it wrapped around my neck and the right side was tucked into the top of itself, while the left hanged down to just below my chest. I felt we made a nice looking team.

"You're adorable Leo! Now, come on, let's go and grace that Gardevoir with our presence!" So we did. We later found ourselves outside the Gardevoir's office. We entered after knocking.

"Oh, Leo, Lily, I was waiting for the two of you, come in and have a seat, we have a little to discuss." We entered the room and sat on two cushioned seats in front of the desk.

"Now let's start at the beginning shall we? First I have two things to give each of you, and a third as a gift. The first I shall give you is your bell of hope, Leo, Lily, you each will get one." The Gardevoir pulled out two metallic bells; that could be fastened onto just about anything. She handed them to us and we took them. I looked at my new bell and pawed at it for a moment. The Gardevoir continued,

"Now, the bells are made of zinc, a cheap metal that is everywhere. The zinc bell represents your experience level and the missions you can take. You can work missions that are simple, like babysitting, cleaning, running errands, and things like that. When you move up to bronze you will be able to do harder jobs. Low risk security, helping with the release and moving of low risk criminals, delivering parcels or messages of medium or low importance , and teaching or tutoring are some of the jobs that could be assigned at bronze. With Silver you can do jobs that are a lot more dangerous. You may end up exploring high risk dungeons, hunting high risk criminals, providing security for officials, and things of that nature. With gold you will be doing even more high risk jobs, like spying and espionage. And during times of war you will also be ranked by your bell, but more on that later. There are several levels above gold, but we will talk of those when you need to learn of them. You must have your bell clipped somewhere visible at all times when you are not at home. Your scarfs would be a good place for them." The Gardevoir explained patently.

The bells had little clips on them to clip them to fabrics; Lily and I clipped them in easy to spot places on our scarfs, hers in the middle of the end hanging down to her chest, and I followed suit with mine. The Gardevoir handed us each a bag, the one I was handed was designed differently so I could wear it comfortably. My bag when worn would sling around my chest from the front of one of my front legs, to under the joint of the other, a slight variation of the one Lily had that slung over her shoulders.

"Now, the bags are standard amongst all guilds, the ones I have given the two of you have our guilds symbol on it," I looked at Lily's bag, as she did, and found that it had a full moon casting light over the ocean, the symbol of Hope, "So does your bells, so wear them with pride, and don't do anything that will embarrass the guild while wearing them!" She stood up, and I noticed that on a silver chain around her neck she hung a gold bell. Lily began to speak,

"Thanks for all this and the information, but I do have two questions; what's your name, and who's our guild master?" Lily asked, realizing she never told us her name, and the fact we didn't know who our leader was.

"Oh! This is embarrassing! My name is Delphi, and you will meet the guild leader soon, now onto my gift. Follow me please." We followed Delphi out of the room, and about two doors down she ushered us into a room.

"This is the guilds gift to you." With a wide sweeping jester she presented to us an almost empty room, the only thing inside was an old grandfather clock.

"It's amazing Delphi! Thank you so much!" The smile on Lily's face was intoxicating. My face lit up too.

"Thank you so much Delphi." I said quietly, feeling my chest tighten from the sudden display of kindness.

"You're welcome, well now the Master wants to meet the two of you, and he does have a few things to discuss with the two of you, as well as an amazing opportunity. But before we leave to go to him, I do have something else to talk to you two about, something a little more,….intimate." Lily and I watched her, confused. "Now, first the Guild doesn't have any facilities for child care like a daycare, so, um, if the two of you decide to, mate, please use some form of birth control or some other form of safe sex. " Lily's face turned beet red, as mine undoubtedly did.

"W…wait a moment!" I said shyly, Delphi interrupted me,

"Nothing is wrong with matting Leo, Lily, just be careful when you do, now let's go to see the Master. After a silent and awkward walk we found ourselves in front of the Master's door.

"Now, before I leave you, I must tell you a little about the master, he's, a little odd, but he is one of the nicest, and strongest, Pokémon I have ever met. So please proceed and met your Master!"

End of Chapter

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more, how did Leo's and Lily's relationship develop? What and who is the Master? What is he like? What will happen next? What is the Master's offer to Leo and Lily? Read the next chapters to find out!

Please comment and tell me what you think about this chapter, and what I could do better. I wish you all the best! And good luck with finals for those of you who are about to take em'!


	3. Decisions and Claws

Chapter three: Decisions and Claws

"Now, I do have to warn you, the Master is, a, little odd, but even so, he is one of the strongest, and nicest, Pokémon I know, if not a little eccentric." Delphi said, knocking on the door to the Master's office. She opened it without receiving a reply. Lily and I walked in, and Delphi excused herself, shutting us into the Master's room. There was no one there.

"Umm, shouldn't someone be here?" I asked Lily, clearly confused. We looked around the room.

"Who knows, Maybe the master is coming here? Or maybe we should ask Delphi." Lily suggested, wandering around the room.

"Who say's the master's not here yet? I'm here!" A higher male voice reverberated through the room, Lily and I began to search the enclosure with our eyes, looking for anyone at all who could have spoken, we found no one at all.

"Where are you?" Lily asked aloud.

"Up! Up! Up!" The voice of the master responded. Lily met my eyes, and at the same time we both looked up to the celling high above. Dangling from the ceiling on thick steel wires was a wooden platform, and upon that platform rested a cream colored fox like Pokémon, he had multi colored bows; one on his neck and the other on his ear; streaming from the bow ties were long ribbons, they streamed from his neck and head. The Bulk of the coloring for the bow ties and ribbons was pink and cream; the ends of the ribbons were topped off with blue. His eyes were the most striking blue. The Master was one of my potential forms; he was the Fairy type Sylveon

"Ah, welcome little Lion and lovely flower ! Welcome, Welcome, Welcome ! I'm your Guild Master , Siegfried is my name! , but please, call me Sieg ." The guild master, Siegfried, sung just about every word he said. The fairy type Pokémon jumped down from his perch way above our heads, landing; he began to sing once more,

"Ohhh , what a lovely couple the two of you make , and I cannot say how happy I am that you two have decided to come and live here !" He walked up to us, and looked Lily up and down, and he gave me a similar treatment.

"Umm, it's nice to meet you Siegfried," Lily tried to say, the Sylveon interrupted her,

"No, NO , no, NO , please call me Sieg !" He gave us a happy, if not dopey, grin.

"Umm, Sieg, well, it's nice to meet you." Lily stated. I shifted awkwardly, the Master's flamboyance made me feel unconformable. The ribbons that streamed off of Sieg began to move around; I stared at them; as did Lily. We realized his ribbons were more like tentacles than ordinates, they were flesh.

"Umm…Sieg, what do we do now; now that we're here?" I asked nervously, felling shier than usual.

"Ah , where to start ? First little lion , we must talk of Flower's and your Potential! "

"Why do you keep calling Leo little lion? And why did you call me Flower." Lily asked, slightly confused by the nicknames. Sieg walked over to us, and using his ribbons, he rubbed Lily, and me, in-between our ears.

"Leo , Leo , Leo is the name of the brave lion who sleeps in our sky , Oh Lily , the Lily of the young Lion , the fairest of flowers is your name sake !" The older Pokémon sung, "But enough, were wasting time ! So onto business we must go !" Lily and I just stared at the odd Pokémon, she probably felt as awkward as I did.

Faster than what I would have believed possible, faster than my eye, or Lily's, could follow, Sieg had wrapped us up in his ribbons and pulled us right off the ground.

"Hey!" Lily and I shouted simultaneously.

"Put us down!" Lily commanded, squirming around as much as she could, light sparking from her cheeks.

"What's your problem?!" I yelled, trying to wiggle out of the fleshy ribbons. When he spoke again, he had stopped singing.

"Now, Little Lion and flower, when you lived at the U-Y-H-C, long before you can remember, they put little inhibiters in you, because they feared the two of you. The inhibiters are like little metal grains of rice, but these grains block your power flow inside of you, for you Little Lion, it blocks everything, fire, dark, thunder, flying, everything. For you my dear flower, it blocks your electricity. Now, they do this to the Pokémon that come into their care; that they believe will become too powerful, and may become dangerous. While most groups, including this guild, believe that this is a horrid practice, the government decided it was acceptable. They said it was to keep law and order. They believe that all who grew up in the U-Y-H-C will end up as a criminal and a problem for the state. So when they find someone who has an exceptional ability to grow and get strong, the U-Y-H-C will chip them, and keep them from reaching even a fraction of their potential." We stopped struggling in Sieg's grip, a bolt of fear shooting through me, and Lily looked just as flabbergasted.

"What? We won't be able to get stronger now?!" I yelled, tears filling up my eyes, I looked at Lily, and remembered my first goal, to be able to protect her, and I felt dead inside, rage was shining in her eyes.

"Oh, little Leo, don't cry." Sieg wiped the tears from my eyes using his ribbons that held me, "Leo, Lilly, the inhibiters are the end of any real progress in terms of strength, but they can be removed, which I plan to do, which is also why I have bound the two of you. The implant is in the base of your skulls, and while not deep; I will still need to cut each of you to get the inhibiters out. If you're ready Leo, I will start with you.

"Ya," I said under my breath, "But what are you going to do exactly?" I asked, scared of getting a shot or something similar, I always hatted getting shots when I was younger, to the point Lily had to drag me out from one of my hiding places.

"Well, I'm going to scratch you above the implant, and push it out. It won't hurt much and will be quick. So, are you ready?" I confirmed I was. The older Eeveelution placed me on the ground, face first, and gently started to feel around the back of my neck and skull. After a moment of this Sieg said,

"I've found it Leo, now I am going to do the cut, so try to relax." Siegfried drug one of his claws over the top of the implant, and when he did my entire body stiffened without my approval, it hurt a lot more than he said it would, I even yelped when he did it. He pushed up against the inhibiter and pushed it out of my flesh, freeing me of its influence. I felt only one difference, my neck hurt now. He released me from his flesh ribbons once it was done.

"Alright Lily, your turn now." Sieg pulled out her implant, and she didn't even as much as flinch. She was released too.

"Good job Leo!" Lily kissed me, and then gently shoved me away, more than a little playful.

"Oh, so, so cute , Love is fun , happy , and messy , right?" The fairy type sang. My face turned red, and Lily's began to heat up as well.

"What do you mean by, messy?" Lily croaked out.

"As in wet , slimy , fun , dirty , dusty , cluttered , and happy! It means all of that!" The Sylveon sang, dancing around Lily and I, making us move closer and closer together to avoided being bumped.

"Ooookay, so, what's next Sieg?" Lily asked, hoping to end the odd dancing. All at once Siegfried became serious once more.

"Oh, yes, sorry. Well in about a month's time the two of you are going to be tested again, but this time not on paper." The fairy type explained, sitting down on a couch on one wall.

"What kind of test?" I wondered, hoping it would be something like putting books back in a library, or fixing a computer or TV, something easy.

"Come and sit you two!" Siegfried patted the cushions next to him with his fleshy ribbons, so we did; putting Lily in-between Siegfried and me. "Well, the exam is a physical one, how strong your attacks are; your stamina, your critical thinking, things like that!" My heart fell at his explanation, as did my head; I just didn't feel I was a very strong Pokémon. This did not go unnoticed by the other two in the room.

"Oh Leo, don't worry, you'll be trained some and stronger in a month, and that stupid place stuck one of those chips in you too, so you have to be able to get really strong!" Lily said, trying to comfort me. She pulled me in with a hug.

"Hmm, training, that brings me to the other reason why I brought the two of you here." Lily looked up at the odd Pokémon, as did I, and hope began to burn in my chest. "Now, when we get new Pokémon we put them in special classes; that work both on the mind and body, but the two of you are so smart that it would be a waste of time, and your potential, to put you in regular classes. So, I have an offer for the two of you. Let me train, and shape you two, I want the two of you to become my students, I want to make you two into Pokémon so strong; that you will make your enemy's tremble, to make your very names into words of power, When I am done with the two of you the Earth herself will tremble from your powers!" Somehow Sylveon had teleported or jumped from his seat next to Lily, and was now standing in front of us. I stared up wide eyed, unbelieving, and I felt like my heart would leap strait out of my chest, and Lily next to me shook slightly, I could feel her pulse, her heart too was going a mile a minute.

"Why, why do you want to train us?" I asked, my voice as quit as ever, but this time wavering slightly. Lily also spoke,

"Ya, why us? What's special about us?" She added, cuddling up to me even tighter.

"The two of you are amazingly smart, the kind of smart that only comes once a century, a 95% and a 100% on the placement tests was unheard of before the two of you came up, I had the highest score, an 89%, and I can also see the potential of the two of you glowing like an inferno in the dark, while most of the Pokémon I meet seem to glow like a candle. If I leave the two of you to your own devices, your flames will devour the candles around you, and eventually you two will burn out. I don't want that to happen, I will make the two of you so strong that your flames will warm the world, without consuming it or yourselves." Siegfried explained to us. My eyes lit up, I understood what he meant, and I felt something similar to pride burn in my chest, something that I have never really felt before.

"I don't get it Sieg!" Lily complained, rubbing her temples.

"He means that we will get strong with, or without, his training, and he is worried without proper guidance we will hurt others around us, on accident or purpose are both just as likely, and he feels in the end we will collapse in on our selves, consumed by our own power." I explained to Lily, my voice strong and confident. Siegfried's blue eyes glowed with joy.

"That's right my boy! Well said! So, Leo, Lily, what is your answer? Will you two let me train you, or no? Will I be allowed to make the two of you into something never seen before? Can I make the two of you so strong, that you will rise above the Legends; and above me?" Our Guild Master asked us, the Master of Hope asked us. Lily and I exchanged glances; nodding to each other, we decided.

"Sieg," I started, "I would be honored to be trained by you!" My voice unusually strong, I couldn't help but notice Lily's proud grin aimed at me. It made me so happy to see her proud of me.

_Lily's POV_

I stared at Leo as he agreed to be trained, and love, hope, happiness, and above all, pride bloomed in my chest. I couldn't help it, seeing the meek, shy, and bashful Leo speaking so confidently to a stranger, it is one of the things I have always wanted most for him, to be able to talk to others. I grinned at him, he smiled back. I felt like I would die of pride for him. I turned my attention to the Sylveon, and said,

"Alright, I accept Sieg! Please train me with Leo; please make us strong enough to do whatever we need to do, please make us into Pokémon who can protect ourselves, and each other!" Our new Master's blue eyes sparkled, undoubtedly pleased.

"Very well , Leo and Lily , I will train you two ! And when's better to start than the present? I will meet the two of you at Hope's training field , Hitokage will lead you two there, I will follow shortly !" With that Leo and I left our new Master's office, and surprisingly, we found Hitokage outside waiting for us.

"Are the two of you ready to go to the field?" He asked, not meeting either of our eyes.

"Ya, were ready to go, oh, Hitokage, how did you know already that you were to pick us up?" Leo asked, still confident. I didn't know why becoming the Sylveon's student made Leo stop being so shy, and I really didn't care, I was too happy for him to. We began to walk.

"I was told to pick you two up today, yesterday, and take you to the training field." The fire lizard said, still not meeting either of our gazes.

"So, he knew we would say yes? A day before we met him, hmm…. That's kinda' scary, isn't Lily?" Leo commented. It was.

"Ya, it is. But oh well, he has to be a good and strong Pokémon to lead a guild, so it should be okay." I remarked as we left the tree building.

"Why was the Master meeting with you two? It's rare for him to meet recruits, even new recruits, in private." Hitokage wondered, still avoiding eye contact.

"He offered to take us as his students, we agreed." I supplied. Hitokage stopped dead in his tracks. He spun around and stared at us.

"Why? Why would he want to train the two of you?" His words had an edge to them. It made me kind of mad.

"He says we'll become strong, and he wants to be the one to guide us." I said, staring at the lizard indifferently. Hitokage was becoming agitated.

"What's so special about you?" He hissed at me, "You're just some stu…." He couldn't finish what he was saying. One moment he was standing and yelling at me, the next he was on the ground with a brown fur ball on top of him, it was Leo, Leo the bed wetter, Timid, passive, meek; that Leo had just pounced on and attacked someone, something he has never done before, no matter how bad the bullies had harassed him, or how scared he was. I was so shocked I even took a step back. I couldn't believe it, he had gained so much confidence while we were meeting with Sylveon, and now he even had steel in him, enough to attack someone for me. Something I thought would never happen; I felt I would always be the one protecting him. Well, that's when I learned I was wrong. I was so happy for him, seeing that he now would try to stand on his own four paws, and I was proud to see that he would do it for me. I knew then, without a shadow of a doubt, that I had chosen the best Pokémon to be my mate.

_Leo's POV_

"What's so special about you?" Hitokage Hissed at Lily. I became enraged. I felt my lips peel back in a snarl, my claws extended from my paws, and everything was painted in red. I would not allow anyone to hurt Lily, the one who had made my life worth living. The one who I truly loved, I would not allow a stranger to yell and hiss at her.

"You're just some stu…." I would not allow the Charmander to finish what he was saying, I leapt at him; my claws extended, and reaching for his neck. Our bodies collided and his crumpled underneath mine, as if he were nothing more than a pillow.

I raked my claws down his neck, and buried them in his shoulders, making him squeal in pain, and resisting the urge to sink my teeth in his neck, I growled,

"If you ever try to say or do anything that hurts Lily again, I will rip out your throat and watch as you bleed!" As I was lifting myself off of him, I dragged my claws from one of his shoulders to the opposite hip, clawing him across the torso. Once I was off of him he yelled crying,

"You know what, fuck the two of you! You're on your own!" He ran back into the base a sobbing bloody mess. Lily walked over to me, putting a comforting paw on my head she said,

"Thank you Leo, but, you do know that you have to have a little restraint. And besides, there is nothing he could do to hurt me. But I am proud of you Leo, you've learned to protect; now you can protect yourself from bullies, and maybe you could even protect me!" Lily kissed the top of my head, and everything drained out of me. I sank to the ground, crying, terrified at myself, I couldn't believe what I had done.

"Oh, Leo, its okay, come on, we have a place to find, and Leo, I love you." Lily Kissed me. She helped me up, and we turned around to start heading for the training field, wherever it might be, but instead, without having to move a step in any direction, we found the disappointed figure of Siegfried, he had appeared out of nowhere. Lily and I jumped back, surprised.

"The training field's this way, follow me." He muttered, he turned tail, and began to walk. We walked to the field in silence, but we arrived shortly. When we stopped he turned to us, and just stared. Finally, after a small eternity he said,

"Leo, explain to me what happed with Hitokage." So I did, I told him about how I got angry when he was yelling at Lily and pounced. When my little narrative was done we sat in silence. I was afraid he was going to refuse to train me.

"Leo, I do not approve of what you did. But I do approve of you trying to defend Lily's heart; I can tell you know words can hurt just as much as teeth and claws. Leo, was this the first time you have ever fought?" He asked me, I nodded my head in confirmation. "I see; you probably didn't know how strong you were then. It is a good thing you broke down after hurting Hitokage, it shows me you didn't like what you did, if anything, you hated it. But Leo, do you know how bad you hurt him?" I couldn't manage to speak, so I shook my head no, Lily on the other hand did speak,

"It couldn't have been that bad, Hitokage walked away." I explained; worried about Leo.

"Hitokage will need many stiches. His neck, shoulders, and torso will be forever scarred. He walked away because he is a strong Pokémon." I stared up at my guild Master, and sunk to the ground, sobbing again, I felt horrible, I didn't want to scar him for the rest of his life.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him, I…" I sobbed, Lily was hugging me, and without any anger in his voice Siegfried said,

"Leo, I'm happy you feel like this, it shows me you don't want to hurt others, as a matter of fact, it shows me you are completely opposed to it, and what it brings, it goes against your very soul to harm. That makes me happy Leo. Now stand and compose yourself. Later you will apologize to Hitokage, but now, we train." I looked up at the older Pokémon for a moment, composing myself I asked,

"So… You're not going to refuse to train me?" I hiccupped afterwords.

"No, I will still train you." He replied, "But you will need to apologize to Hitokage later." I shook my head yes. Lily stood up and stretched, still remembering his sudden appearance after the fight with Hitokage, Lily asked,

"How did you get to us so fast? And how do you know Hitokage was so hurt?" She cocked her head.

"I was following the two of you. ." He sung in his sing-song voice.

"Why didn't you stop the fight between Leo and Hitokage?" Lily asked, a hint of ice in her voice, "I mean, what if Leo was hurt? What if he really, really hurt Hitokage, it would have destroyed him! Scarring the Charmander is bad enough for Leo!" Her chest was rising and falling fast, she was breathing hard, she was worried about me. I stood up, not wanting her to feel that way.

"I'm fine Lily." I rubbed my head against hers, and gave her a small kiss, I then turned to the Sylveon. "Sieg, why were you following us?" I asked, trying to change the subject for the time, for Lily's peace of mind.

"Oh , I wanted to watch your butts as the two of you walked !" He sung, making Lily slap her paw to her forehead. I groaned, and Siegfried just smiled.

"Fine, don't tell us." I complained, still hiccupping.

"Enough of this, let's start training!" Siegfried commanded, and without warning he leaped at us.

End of Chapter

What will happen next? Will Lily and Leo be okay during their month of training? How strong is Leo and Lily? Will Leo continue to grow more and more outgoing? Will he wet the bed again, probably? To find this out and more, you need to read the next chapters!

Please comment! Tell me if you liked the chapter, and if you think anything could have been better! Your options do mean something to me! You don't even need an account to do so! So until next time!

Points to those who can tell us Why I named the Charmander Hitokage, Why I named the Gardevoir Delphi, and what Delphi is. Also, extra credit goes to the first who can tell us why I named the master Siegfried!

.


End file.
